Voting Differently From The Rest
is the third episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Honey M. is pissed about the fact some people tried to take her out. She goes into the woods and starts to cry. Joseph finds her and tries to make her feel better by cheering her up. Brooke and Declan arrive and the four talk. Joseph then gets added to their alliance. At camp, Rose is flirting with Ali. She says he reminds her of Aladdin and that she would love to be his Jasmine. Ali feels a bit uncomfortable with Rose sometimes while Rose has no bad intentions. Mandy and Stephen are sitting with the two and are talking about the fact that Joseph has been absent for quite a while. Mandy is suspicious of Joseph's constant dictation. Janice and Chemal take a walk and meet up with Candice and Logan. Candice and Logan have bonded a lot. Logan even thinks he likes Candice more than he thought. Chemal says that Honey M. is really pissed and he wouldn't be surprised if they went after them again. Candice says she's annoyed by Honey M. because all she does is targeting them and running around by dictating the players. Logan says that if he had to pick a new target, it should be Honey M. Challenge The fourteen players arrive at the challenge area. Jeff announces that only six people will win immunity today. The other eight are up for elimination. This challenge, the players have to stand on a platform. Jeff will ask a question and the person buzzing the buzzer first, answering correctly will eliminate someone from the challenge. The six remaining contestants win immunity. Once someone got two correct answers in a row, he or she automatically wins individual immunity as well. The players take their spot. Jeff asks the first question which gets answered by Janice. It's correct and she decides to eliminate Brooke. The next question gets answered by Honey M. which is correct. She eliminates Chemal. Chemal sighs. The next question, Honey M. and Candice both buzz very fast. Candice is first and answers correctly. She eliminates Honey M. The next question gets answered by Candice again, correctly, which means Candice has immunity. She eliminates Declan. It's Ali, Janice, Joseph, Kiki, Logan, Mandy, Piper, Rose and Stephen battling for the last five immunity spots. Jeff then asks another question, answered by Janice. It's correct and she eliminates Rose. Then Janice gets it right again, winning immunity. She eliminates Stephen. Joseph gets the next question right, eliminating Mandy. It's the last round. Kiki has the last question and quickly eliminates Ali, causing herself, Joseph, Logan, Piper, Janice and Candice to win immunity. Honey M., Chemal, Brooke, Stephen, Ali, Rose, Mandy and Declan are up for elimination tonight. Osiris Honey M. is once again pissed that she lost the challenge, especially against Candice. She talks to Brooke and Mandy about her irritation towards Candice. Chemal hears this and tells Honey M. to get over herself. Logan hears this and quickly tries to pull Chemal away. Honey M. tells Chemal to screw off, she thinks he is a no one and he will go home now his girlfriend got immunity. Brooke grins and says that Chemal is dead meat while Mandy blushes and feels bad for Chemal. Chemal talks to Candice and Janice about the recent incident while Honey M. informs Joseph and Declan. Joseph knows that Chemal is strong and dangerous. Maybe it's smart to take him out this round. Joseph heads to Stephen, Kiki, Rose and Ali. Joseph says that Chemal is the clear target for tonight. Kiki and Ali agree. Rose stands up and says that she feels like this is a dangerous disney story. She sees Joseph as Jafar, the bad guy. While everyone laughs, Joseph looks more concerned. Out of all people, it might be Rose who sees through him. At that point, Mandy arrives and says she knows who they are voting, looking at Stephen. Piper decided to take some time for herself as she got constantly annoyed by everyone. She then talks to Janice, who she somehow managed to like. Janice says that she'll be voting for Honey M. due to her annoying attitude the whole time. Piper agrees. Honey M. has to go now. Tribal Council The final fourteen arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Piper how she feels after winning her first immunity challenge. She says that she doesn't care about it because everyone knew she wouldn't get a answer right. She looks annoyed at the others. Jeff then asks Honey M. how she feels after receiving many votes last round. She answers that she knows she will get a lot of votes tonight as well but she doesn't care either because she knows she got the numbers. Chemal looks at Logan who is shaking his head. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes afterwards. . . . . First vote... . . . . Chemal . . . . Chemal . . . . Chemal . . . . Honey M. . . . . Honey M. . . . . Honey M. . . . . Honey M. . . . . Chemal 4 votes Chemal, 4 votes Honey M. . . . . Chemal . . . . Honey M. 5 votes Honey M., 5 votes Chemal While Chemal looks like he got some hope, Honey M., Brooke and even Joseph frown. . . . . Honey M. Honey M. looks beyond pissed while Mandy starts to blush while smiling. . . . . . . . . Chemal 6 votes Chemal, 6 votes Honey M. . . . . . . . . Chemal . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Egypt . . . . . . . . Chemal (8-6) Honey M. quickly grabs Brooke's hand as she feels very relieved. Candice looks annoyed, same as Janice and Logan. Chemal stands up and winks at Candice. Candice doesn't care if she gets caught and jumps, hugging Chemal. Chemal continues and gets his torch snuffed. He then leaves. Joseph looks pissed because someone has betrayed him. And his feeling says it was Rose. Votes Honey M. voted Chemal: "Take two! You better be leaving because Honey M. Sinclair isn't happy when she doesn't get what she wants." Brooke voted Chemal: "I have told you Chemal, you were dead meat the moment you went against Honey M." Joseph voted Chemal: "Currently the most threatening person to be eligible to vote out." Declan voted Chemal: "Since day one you're on my nerves and I hope you will be finally going home." Kiki voted Chemal: "Bye Chemal, it has been very nice." Stephen voted Chemal: "You're amazing, you're super strong and I respect your game a lot. Sorry it wouldn't work out." Ali voted Chemal: "Chemal - you are some sort of legend. But unfortunately for you, you have to go home." Rose voted Chemal: "Life is like a bird, and a bird is like a song. My vote is for the lovely dingelido - ding - ding dong! Chemal as much as I adore your curly hair, I have to vote you even when it's not fair!" Chemal voted Honey M.: "Please let it work this time." Candice voted Honey M.: "Ugh, I can't stand you and your fake hair extensions. You are so over-the-top and so against me and Chemal. What did we do? Are you just being extremely jealous. Just get a life and go home." Janice voted Honey M.: "I'd be very disappointed if Chemal left tonight." Logan voted Honey M.: "Really, how did they accept you as prime president at your high school..." Piper voted Honey M.: "To my lovely son, if you're watching this then close your eyes and put your hand on your ears. Because I'm voting for that f*cking annoying brat of a Honey M. And I hope that freaking ***** of a **** gets what her ***** *ss deserves." Mandy voted Honey M.: "I might get problems because of this but this is just justice being served. How Honey M. acted to you was overly mean and that should not be respected. I don't care what Joseph thinks about this, I mean he's not our boss." Final Words "God, I hadn't planned to be going home this early... but it is what it is. I got the chance to get my second shot at the game anyways and I'm thankful for that." - Chemal, 14th Place